Dangerous Dreams
by Eternity's Angel
Summary: AU--Driven into a world where vampires are real, Serena founds herself into the grasp of one particular vampire's possesion...a vampire who claims her as his wife! What is she going to do now?
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I had just came up with this idea for a new fic. I hope you guys would like it!  
  
Those of you who wanted me to finish my first fic, " Beneath My Heart"; I would try to finish the next chapter!  
  
For now, why don't you read my second fic. Now, I introduce to you...  
  
Dangerous Dreams  
  
By: Eternity  
  
Rated: R (For violence and some sexual moments)  
  
Default chapter  
  
I was running in the forest. I have to get away. Away from Him. Not far from behind, I could hear his rapid speed gaining on me.  
  
I was so tired that my legs gave out. This can't be happening! I can't give up right now! For gods' sakes, he is hot on my trail! I force my legs to run, but they were too tired as it slow down into a pace.  
  
His footsteps was getting louder and louder by the second. Next thing I know, his two strong hands caught me as he twirled me around so I could face him.  
  
I barely could make out his face since it had been covered in the shadows. But, I could see the smirk on his face as he had the advantage on be. I whimper as I struggle from his grip. He then tightens his grip on me. I couldn't get out. It was as if he was made out of stone or something. So, I ease my struggling. Slowly, I felt one of his hands, which had a grip on my arms, slowly descend to cup my breast. I was definitely whimpering by now.  
  
For a moment, it was silent. All I heard was the owls hooting as he still has his grip on me. I was frightened by now. I was shaking on fear. But then, it was he who broke the silence between us.  
  
" My sweet wife, Serenity. I don't know why you kept on running away from me. There's nothing to be frightened at. Don't worry, I'm here now sweetheart. I'll protect you. No body will hurt you," said he as he lean down to my neck.  
  
I could feel his hot breath on my neck, as it sent shivers down my spine. Then I felt something-sharp plunge into my neck.  
  
I felt weak as if my blood was draining from me. Before I black out, I heard only two words from him.  
  
" Your mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finally finished. I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but hey! It's a default chapter! Please review to me and tell me what you think about my second fic.  
  
Those of you who wanted to read the next chapter of " Beneath My Heart", don't worry, I am working on it now. So, review and tell me what you think of my second fic! ^_^  
  
Bui Bye! ^_^  
  
~Eternity~ 


	2. It was all just a dream, or was it?

Hey! I'm back! ^_^ Here's the first chapter of "Dangerous Dreams"! I would like to thank all of you who review this fic! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Nor the characters. I am just borrowing them. Sailor Moon respectfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Dangerous Dreams  
  
By: Eternity  
  
Chapter 1: It was all just a dream, or was it?  
  
Rated: R (For later scenes)  
  
I woke up with a startled. My heart was beating rapidly. Sweats were all over my face. The covers on my sheets are all tangles up around my body.  
  
'It was just a dream.'  
  
My rapid breaths subsidize down as I glance at the clock on my right dresser. The clock flash 5:00 am. I sigh.  
  
' Only two hour more till I get ready for work. I got out of bed to take a morning shower.  
  
While I was in the shower, I was in deep thoughts. Thoughts about the dream that I have. It's kind of weird. Ever since I was fourteen, I had those dreams. Dreams about a man who claims to be my husband. I wonder if any of those are true. It's been an eight-year straight since I have those dreams and I am still having them. It's always him who invaded my dreams. It is always him who called me his wife, Serenity.  
  
Serenity? My name isn't Serenity. My name is Serena Tsukino, age 22 and definitely not married. I live in an apartment building and today is my first day at work as a personal secretary for a company called " Shields' Bloody Inc." It's kind of odd that a rich and advance company will have the word 'Bloody' in it. But, questioning the company won't get me anywhere if I want to be late on my first day at work. That would be a wrong impression and an embarrassment to me.  
  
I step out if the shower with a towel around my breast that reaches down to my thigh. I brush my teeth and comb my long blonde hair that reaches to my ankles as I tied it into two neat buns. I giggle. You see, when I was little, I had the same hairstyle as I have right now. My parents usually called me Bunny instead of Serena. But, when I was 11, my parents were murder in a dark alley when they were on their way home from the supermarket. Report has it that a strange mark was near their neck. I was put in an orphanage right away and was adopted from Mr. and Mrs. Aino. Even though I was adopted into their family, I was treated as if I was their real daughter. They also have a daughter name Mina. She and I looked almost like identical twins. We both have blonde hair but Mina's reaches to her thigh. We both have blue eyes and sometimes, people can't tell us apart from one and another.  
  
After I fix my hair, I dismissed the thoughts that I had in my mind and went to dress for work. I emerged a few minutes later from the bedroom to the kitchen, wearing a white blouse with a black skirt that reaches to my knees. I had finished eating breakfast as I head out the door wearing my black blazer, a briefcase and 1-inch high heels for work. I lock my apartment door and head for the elevator, which bring me to the main lounge.  
  
I went into the parking lot which was located downstairs of my apartment. I got into my silver Toyota convertible as I started my engine and I was on the road for work.  
  
*****************  
  
I had arrived to my destination for work. I park my convertible in the Shields' Bloody Inc. parking lot. I enter the parking lot and was fascinated of the large and extra room in the parking lot. Man! That's as bid as my apartment building! I parked into one of those cubicles and locked my door as I step out of my car.  
  
(A.N. Please! Don't sue me! To be honest, I really don't know what do you call those spaces where you go and park the car! So, please! Don't sue me!)  
  
I went up the security guard that was blocking the entrance to the building. I flash him my worker id as the security guard nod his head and let me pass by. I press a button and wait till the elevator arrives. Then the elevator arrives and I step in. The elevator doors was about to close up but there was a scream. The words seem to had make up into a "Wait hold the door!"  
  
I hold the door and wait for a redheaded girl to come into the elevator. She looked about my age. Judging from her face, she looks as she was running here. Her breath was subsidized as she turns her body to me.  
  
" Thanks for holding the elevator door for me. I could have been late if you haven't. Oh, by the way, my name is Molly Daniel," said the redheaded as she stick out her hand to me.  
  
(A.N. Sorry! But, I just made up a last name for her! I know, it's lame!)  
  
I stick out my hand and shook hers.  
  
" My name is Serena Tsukino. Today's my first day as a worker here."  
  
" Oh. What floor of "Shields' Bloody Inc." do you work in?" asked Molly.  
  
"Um... let's see, I work at the 12th floor," I said as I look down at my schedule.  
  
" Really? Me too! What role do you work as?" asked Molly.  
  
" Um... I work as Mr. Shields' personal secretary," I said as the elevator door open as we step out of the elevator.  
  
"So you are Mr. Shield's personal secretary!" said Molly as her eyes went widened.  
  
"Um...yeah," I said, as I felt uncomfortable at that statement for some reason.  
  
" Ok... well work begins now. Mr. Shields' would come in any minute. Why don't you wait in his office?" said Molly as she points her finger to the large double door that the label of the door has "Shields" on it.  
  
"Um... ok," I said as I stare at the door uncomfortable. I heard Molly's footsteps departing. I turn around and said "Molly!"  
  
Molly turns around and faces me.  
  
"Well... I just want to know if you would have lunch with me 'cause today's my first day of work and I don't know anybody but you. So, how about it?" I asked.  
  
" Sure! It's ok. Why don't we have our lunch at a restaurant? I been dying to try that new restaurant called 'The Litas'," said Molly.  
  
" Sure! Why don't we meet at the lobby?" I asked.  
  
" That's great! Meet you there at noon!" said Molly as she turn to go to her cubicle to work.  
  
I turn to go into my bosses' office. The office was huge. I sat down at the chairs and look around the room distracting. While I was looking around the room, I didn't notice that someone was standing at the door until they had spoken.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Tsukino. Do you see something that you like?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah! I finally finished the first chapter! Ha! A cliffhanger! If you really want to know what happens next, review!  
  
Sorry if there was any grammar errors! I am trying the best to correct them. You know me! Well, e-mail or review me to tell me what you think about this!  
  
I notice that ff.net had change my pen name, but don't worry! I will always be known as "Eternity" to you guys!  
  
Bui Bye! ^_^  
  
~Eternity~ 


	3. You look familiar, don't you?

Hi! I would like to thank everybody who reviews my fic " Dangerous Dreams"!  
I hope you will enjoy chapter 2! Now, on with the show!  
  
I was so bored, so I decided to write the next chapter of "Dangerous  
Dreams". I would like to thank you reviewers for being patience with me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It respectfully belongs to Naoko  
Takeuchi.  
  
Dangerous Dreams  
  
By: Eternity  
  
Rated: R (For coarse language and sexual...)  
  
Chapter 2: You look familiar, don't you?  
  
That voice! It sounds like the one in my dreams, but it can't be  
real.Can it? I turn around to see a man with a great body! Well,  
technically I am looking at his chest. I made my gaze upwards to his face.  
Let's see, since it is dark, all I see was his jet-black hair and his lips,  
which was quirked in a smirk. He was wearing a suit that seems to make my  
mouth drooled. His body was leaning against the doorframe. What a  
magnificent man!  
  
Wait a minute! I don't even know this guy and I am starting to drool  
over him. Snap out of this Serena! I recovered from my silence and lift my  
head bravery and met this man eye to eye.  
  
" Who are you?" I asked.  
  
There was amusement in his eyes. He steps out of the darkness and  
reaches a hand to turn on the lights. He walked straight to his desk and  
held out his hand to me.  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Tsukino. I am Mr. Shields. You are  
going to be my personal secretary, so we might as well get aquatinted.  
Don't you think?" said Mr. Shields as he and I shook hands before sitting  
down at the large chairs.  
  
My eye widened as the man before me was my boss! Oh dear lord! What  
would I say? Okay Serena, clam down. You could get through this! Relax.  
Again, Mr. Shields' eyes were filled with amusement.  
  
"Um... it's nice to meet you Mr. Shields. Um... here is my resume about my  
credentials and stuffs about me," I said as I nervously hold out the folder  
for Mr. Shields to see.  
  
Well, minutes must have past because there didn't seem to be any movements.  
Just... silence. I look up to see Mr. Shields looking at me strangely. As I  
look at his face, something strike me about his eyes! His dark blue  
cerulean eyes! God he looks magnificent! Then suddenly a chuckle had bought  
me out of my daydream. It was, of course, my boss Mr. Shields laughing at  
me! Wait a minute! Laughing at me? I didn't say anything out loud, so I  
decided to ask him.  
  
" Um... not to be rude or anything, but may I ask why are you laughing at  
Mr. Shields?" I asked, since I have no idea at what he was laughing at, but  
for some reason, somewhere in my mind, I know that he was laughing at me.  
  
" Darien," was the only reply he said as he stop his chuckling.  
  
" Huh?" I asked since my face held perplexes.  
  
" Call me Darien," was another of his short reply.  
  
" I don't think so. I think I will stick back to formalities, Mr. Shields,"  
I said as I spoke out.  
  
" I don't like formalities. Why don't you call me by my first name?  
Besides, we would be working really close together," said Mr. Shields, as  
he seems to emphasize the last comment. Slowly, his lips curved into a  
smirk.  
  
I decided to do as he wishes since this is getting us no where.  
  
" Okay Darien. Here is my resume," I said, as I again hand over my resume  
to him.  
  
" You could take it back with you. I don't need to look at it again,"  
Darien said as he stares at me again.  
  
" Um... what do you mean by again?" I asked as my face held perplexes.  
  
" 'Cause I already saw it. Who do you think will look at your resume? I  
will, since I am the one who needed a personal secretary. Now is there any  
questions before you begin working today?" Darien asked as he continues  
staring at me.  
  
What's with the stares? He is really creeping me out! His stares are like  
sending shivers up and down my spines!  
  
" No Mr. Shields," I said as I put my resume in my bag.  
  
" I thought we are beyond formalities, Serena," Darien said as I realized  
that he said my first name!  
  
" Um... sorry. So, today as my first day at work, what do you want me to  
do?" I asked as I started to get up.  
  
" There a meeting later today at 11 a.m. I need you to attend to that  
meeting while you take down notes in a laptop," Darien said as he went into  
his briefcase to take out a piece of paper.  
  
He hands the paper to me and spoke, " I want 20 copies made and to be hand  
out during the meeting."  
  
" Yes Mr. Shields," I said, as I accepted the paper.  
  
" That's all for now. There's nothing for you do for your first day. But  
tomorrow, you will me taking my calls, looking through clients, and etc.  
Now you may leave," said Mr. Shields as he start to look through the  
folders that is pile at his desk.  
  
" Yes Mr. Shields," I said as I held out for the door.  
  
" Serena?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Just call me Darien."  
  
" Okay Darien."  
  
*****************  
  
" Ah Serenity. You look just as beautiful as you were in the olden  
days. I miss you so much. But not that you are back, I will protect you no  
matter what."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finished chapter 2! Please excuse my grammar/spelling errors! I  
hope you like this chapter of "Dangerous Dreams"! Well, school is about to  
start at September 8! I am so nervous and excited. Well, now that summer is  
drawing to the end, I won't have time to work at my fics! But, I will try  
to update them at least once a month. (Just like the summer, but since  
school is here, I won't have much time as I did for the summer.)  
  
Please review!  
  
Bui Bye! ^_^  
  
~ Eternity ~ 


	4. Weirdness

Hi! Sorry for the long delay! I was SO busy! I have a lot of things to do this year, and you have to be patient with me! Ok, thanks to all of you who review my previous chapter! Enjoy the next chapter!

Those of you who haven't noticed, I have changed my pen-name. It's no longer Eternity. It's now Eternity's Angel.

Please excuse my grammatical/spelling errors. I didn't get the chance to give it to my editor to check it over. (Pressure sure has both me and my editor with this vacation going on!)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon. It respectfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Dangerous Dreams

By: Eternity's Angel

Rated: R

Chapter 3: Weirdness

Five minutes before 11 o'clock is here, as I got ready for the meeting. I made sure that I have the laptop that the company presented to me and the 20 copies that Mr. Shields wanted for his meeting. I head over to the meeting room and set up my laptop and put the 20 copies of paper in front of the head of the desk. Since I finished part one of the job, I have to do part two, which is to get coffee. Oh how I hate coffee, but as the personal secretary of Mr. Shields, I have to do it.

Now, the hard part is, where the hell is the coffee held at? I was thinking in my head that I didn't notice that someone was standing at the door.

" May I help you with something Serena?" a smooth sexy voice enter the room.

I jumped! My hands flew and cover my heart as if I was in a heart attack. I turned around and found that it was only Mr. Shields who was standing there. I sigh as a relief.

" Mr. Shields how may I help you?" I asked.

He chuckled.

" I thought that we are beyond formalities Serena. Whenever you call me Mr. Shields, it make me sound old. Come on. Call me Darien instead. Besides, we would be working close together from now on."

'_Well, not that close_!' I thought.

Darien chuckled. Again.

' _Ok... is it just me or did he just chuckled? Wait! He is chuckling! Does that mean that he is chuckling at me? But, I haven't said anything, did I?_' confusion was in my eyes as I look up to Darien for some answers.

" Sorry, but did you need something?" asked Darien as he got off the doorframe that he was leaning on and walked into the meeting room.

"Yeah. I thought that during the meeting, the people who you are discussing with would want some coffee. Since I am new today, I wonder if you can show me the way to the coffee room?" I asked as I looked up to him to find him looking at me strangely.

Darien seem to have snap out of his little own dream world as he straighten himself up.

"Oh sure. Here, follow me so you will know the way to the coffee room in the future." as he turned around, with me trailing behind his tall figure. Well, truth to say, I am only up to his ear. Well, not that I have been estimating or anything. I was just... curious. Yeah... curious.

We walked in the back of the meeting room. There were this slide glass that were un-noticeable. I mentally hit my head!

'_Of course! I am so stupid! Why didn't I notice that door there? Damn! This is not good on my first day of work. Well, technically, it's my um... mini first day_?' I thought as I kept on talking to myself, I didn't knew that we stopped so I bumped into Darien's back.

I mumbled a 'sorry' to Darien while I attempt to rub my nose where I bumped into.

Darien smiled, he slid open the glass door, and in view was the coffee room. The room was very neat. It had rows of cabinets that looked furnished and everything looks like it's in order.

I was busy gaping at the surface of the coffee room that I didn't know that something, or someone, was staring at me. At the corner of my eye, I turned and saw Darien with this expression on his face that I can't tell. The expression seems soft and his eyes soften as I try to make out his feelings. But, his eyes darken once he realized I was trying to look into his eyes. Into his feelings.

I blushed as I looked away from his eyes. There was a brief silence between us, but the silence was broken when we heard a knock on the meeting room door. Darien mumbled a "come in", as a woman, with long raven hair which reaches to her thigh, came in.

" Mr. Shields, your meeting with the Diamond Inc. is here. Do you want me to sent them in?" the woman asked.

Darien straighten out himself and said, "Sent them in, Mrs. Hino."

Mrs. Hino nodded and headed towards the door. But, she stopped briefly to stare at me. I was kind of nervous, since lots of people are doing a lot of stares today. Her expression soften a bit, and she smiled at me mysteriously. She then head out and shut the door behind her.

"Ok, since your guests are coming, I should set up the coffee," I said, getting out coffee mix from the cabinets.

"Thanks. I will be welcoming the guests while you do that," Darien said, as I heard his fainted footsteps as he walked out the meeting room.

I shook my head and mumbled to myself," I swear, things are going weirder today. People in this company seems to stare a lot at me! What is wrong with them? It's not like that they never seen a new employed member of this company before...Shit!" I scream, as I spill some hot coffee on my hand. I put down the coffee pot and rush to get a towel on the counter. I dried my hands and went back to pouring the coffee into the cups.

I went back into the meeting room to lay out a cup of coffee in front of each chair. I also lay out 20 pieces of paper that Darien had me copy for this meeting. I lay out my laptop near Darien's head chair at the right. I was able to finished in the nick of time, because I was able to detect Darien's voice from outside of the meeting room door.

The door opened and in walked Darien and a bunch of business men in suits. Oh, how I hate those stupid formal suits.

Darien smiled and he introduced me to the business men. We got seated at the chairs and we began the meeting.

********************************

I force myself to smile as the business men from the Diamond Inc. The meeting was freaking boring and here, my hands are kind of tired of typing. Thank god that it's lunch time already. I have already planned to have lunch with Molly Daniel at "The Litas".

As soon as everybody left, it was only Darien and me in the room. I started picking up some of stuffs and started heading out to the door. But, a voice stopped me.

"Serena?"

"Yes?" I asked, and Darien just happened to behind me.

He smiled, "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?"

My heart started pounding, _Lunch with him?_

I regain from my thoughts, and said, "Sorry. But, I already have a lunch date."

There was silence between us, Darien's smile turned into a scowl. His dark blue eyes darken, and for a second there, he looked dangerous.

I took a step back from him. He must have realize it and his face softened.

He took a deep breath and said, "Oh, I see. I was just wondering if you would have lunch with me so we can discuss some business together as boss to personal secretary. But, I see that you have plans. Have a good day Serena."

He left the meeting room, practically stalking out the door and nearly gave me the creeps.

I, myself, also headed out the door and down to the elevator to meet Molly at the lobby.

***************************

I waited at the lobby and still no sign of Molly. I sighed. I turned and there standing was my boss.

Darien Shields.

Lovely. Now my boss is walking towards me with this stupid grin on his face. More like a cocky grin...or a smirk.

"Hello Serena. Fancy meeting you here. What are you doing here?" asked Darien as he walked up in front of me, standing there.

"I am waiting for somebody that I am going to have lunch with. Apparently, they aren't here yet."

Right where I have said that statement, Molly appears from the elevator, running frantically over to my side.

"Serena! I am so sorry! My director have kept me for a while before I could be released! I am so sorry!" Molly panted, holding her hand over her chest.

I smiled. "That's ok Molly. I didn't wait long. Hey! Why are we standing here? Let's go over to "The Litas"! I am stave!"

A masculine chuckled and both Molly and I turned around to see Darien chucking at me. Oh, I almost forgot that he was there.

" Well, you two better get going or Serena's stomach will burst with starvation."

My face turned crimson red and I turned away, hoping that he didn't saw that. I took Molly by the arm and was practically dragging her out of the lobby and to outside.

"Oh..hehehehe...I guess we better get going. Right Molly?" I said nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!"

We were heading out of the door. Just a couple of steps and I don't have to see Darien until later. But, I was guessing wrong.

"Ladies? Would you mind if I join you ladies for lunch?"

Damn. Why did he have to stop my perfect peace and quiet without him? I can't stick to him forever.

Molly turned and said,"Sure Mr.Shields! You could have lunch with us. Right Serena?"

Actually, no! He can't have lunch with us! That is going to be another weird day! With him already giving me the creeps and such.

"Serena? How about it?"

Back to reality, I forced a smile, "Sure. He can have lunch with us, if he isn't busy."

I was praying for him to say that he is busy. _Please let him be busy! Please!_

He smiled and chuckled to himself, like there was some joke that he secretly know. "No Serena. I am not busy. So, may I escort you two ladies to lunch?"

Damn. Why did he had to say that? Oh well, I still have Molly for company. At least that is better than nothing.

Molly giggled and the three of us went out the door, and out to the restaurant "The Litas".

*************************

Lunch was great. We talked about the business that Darien had have. He also told us about some dramatical meetings that he had have. Meetings such as weird products and how the business mens all go blah blah blah blah. We all laughed. Turns out that Darien isn't bad after all. He could be a great guy with a humor if he wanted it to.

Eventually lunch break was over and we all headed back to work and wait until the day ends. The day got boring and boring. All I did was sat there at my desk and going over through clients that Darien had wanted me to. This is so boring that I thought that I could fall asleep any moment now. Some days just aren't lucky enough for me I guess. My work had ended around 7:30pm, and I was dead tired. I yawned for what it seem the umpteenth time of the day and I conclude that I need more sleep.

Back in my apartment, safe and sound. I have dropped everything on the floor or the table and fall onto the bed, closing my eyes. I fell asleep not knowing of anything that is going to happen. My apartment was very quiet and I dozed off in my sleep, only to have those dreams, again.

***********************

_I was sitting at a cushion, looking over the fireplace. I was staring at it, like I was trying to figure out something. Something that I couldn't understand. In this room, it looks like a century or two ago. It looks very old fashion, with rows of shelves of books, and a brown desk with a big wide fireplace that I am looking into it now. A portrait was just hanging over the fireplace. I couldn't see the face, but my curiosity had gotten over me. I walked over to the portrait to find a lovely handsome man in front of me. I tried to look more closely to see his face, but suddenly, I heard footsteps. I heard the door burst behind me and I turned around and found myself staring back in the depths of that person's dark blue eyes. I tried to look into his face-don't ask me how do I know that it's a male, it must be female in__tuition-but then, the only thing I heard was his voice. _

_My eyes widened, realizing who it was. It was HIM! The one who always haunts my dreams, but that's odd. Usually, my dreams never have me ended up in a room. It usually ends up somewhere where I would be chased by him. What gives with the difference? Still, I am confused...with everything that happened so far. Before I could think anymore, he had interrupted me._

_ "Serenity, you have came back to me. I am so sorry, but it won't happen again."He said, and I heard footsteps coming closely to me. I could even feel his breathing on me._

_ "What are you talking about? My name isn't Serenity. My name is Serena!" I said, trying and desperately get away from him. _

_ But, his hands shot out quickly before I could get away an inch and held me closely in his iron grip of his. I was trapped. _

_ "Serena. Serenity. It doesn't matter. You are the same person."_

_ "Oh yeah? How would you know? I don't even know you!"_

_ "Come on, Serenity, Serena. Don't be like that. You know that you don't mean it. You're just confused. I have all the answers that you seek."_

_ 'Answers that you seek' entered into my mind, having it repeating it over in my mind as I try to focus on the situation on the hand right now. What does he mean? I know everything that is about me. Who is he who come and tell me that he has answers that I seek? _

_ I looked up and try my hardest to focus on his face. I wanted to know if I could recognize him. Slowly, the darkness faded and light had slowly come interact with his face and the surroundings of the room. I could make out his black jet hair and dark blue eyes. I gasp and I realized who it was but my mind was jerked back when I woke up. _

* * *

  


I woke up, and found that it was still dark__outside. I sat up on my bed and touch my forehead. My head aches and I couldn't help but thought back to the dream. The coldness of air swept towards me and I found that my balcony doors are open. Odd. I remember that I had it closed. I slowly got up from my bed and head towards to the baloney and peer outside and found nobody. I shut the doors, but I could have sworn that I felt a presence in my room. I whirled around and was only greeted by darkness and silence.__Still, I walked around my room with eased and secure, but founded nothing. Suddenly, somebody had grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but I couldn't find my voice as that somebody held my mouth closed and before I knew it, I was sinking into darkness.

*******************************

Ok, I am alive. I just have major writer's block in finishing this chapter. With my exams and homework that I have, I didn't have time. I hope you like chapter 3! It took me a while to update this and I am so sorry for the long delay! ^^

Once again, please excuse my grammatical/spelling errors because I didn't get the chance to give it to my editor to check it over.

Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought about it!

Bui Bye!

~Eternity's Angel~


	5. Clues

**Eternity's Angel: **Hi! I'm so sorry if I have update for a while. But you got to know this, **I am not neglecting any of my stories**. Damn, I am terribly sorry that this had took like **8 months** to updated. Over the past few months, I had been busy with my school work.(This summer is no exception. Seeing that I got homework over the vacation..) Also, it seems that I have a terrible case of writers block along the way, so I decided to put the story aside and work on my other stories until I got the inspiration to write again. I would like to thank all of you who had review my story; not to mention I would like to thank you all for having patient for this story to be updated. I was very happy that my story is still in process. Enough of this talk, lets get on with the next chapter!(**WARNING:** Oh yeah, in this chapter, there's a sever case of slight humor– tch, from what I have been suffering, I need a good laugh!)

Also, I wanted to update before school comes rolling along–school torture is on the way. -.-;; Yes...Anyway, go ahead and enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to **Archangel Rhapsody**! She gave me lots of ideas and she gave me a boost so I would be able to write this chapter out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Sailor Moon**. It respectfully belongs to **Naoko Takeuchi**. It's **VERY** simple! It's not like I have a **genius **mind like her! -_pout-_**I WISH!** All I own are the episodes of the **Sailor Stars **version of **Sailor Moon**! HA! And they're not even DVD's. Damn! =(

**Dangerous Dreams**

**By: Eternity's Angel**

**Chapter 4: Clues**

I woke up from my unconscious sleep and held my head between my hands and groaned. My head hurts like hell. Finally, I came out of whatever headache I have, and stared around the room that surrounds me. It's pretty dark but there's one thing that I only figure out, this isn't my room. I could barely see the light. I had to search blindly through this particular room for something that I can at least have some light into this creepy room. I groped blindly around the room, having that I have bumped into various objects around the room, until I came across something very smooth. My conscience somehow nagged me to do something with it. I pushed it away and I found that it was a window and the moonlight from outside shined through the glass window and into the room.

Well, at least I have some kind of light that I could see where I'm going to go. But before I could look at the room, the moon had held me captivated. I stared at the moon for some time before I saw what was outside the windows. Outside the windows, was a gigantic beautiful garden. There were rows of bushes and there were lots of flowers in the garden. From the angle that I'm looking at, I could make out that there was a fountain the middle of those bushes. It was done excellent, probably by the gardener.

I turned back into the room and looked around for any sign of a switch for the light. Once I found it, I looked at the room that I had woke up in. It was very elegantly decorated. The walls were painted in baby blue and it feels very comfortable to me; like it suits me. I walked around the room, hoping to get some clues of where I am. So far, all I could gathered together was that I'm in some mansion(judging by the acres of land that the house-wait, scratch that- mansion stretched to. Sighing, I turned my body around and head for the door, but I was face-to-face with my boss. Mr. Darien Shields. Whoopie! **Wait-MY BOSS? **Right, standing in front of me was **DARIEN SHIELDS** **A.K.A. BIG BOSS-WAIT, WHAT IS _HE_ DOING HERE?**

I let out a startling scream, but I was cut off when my so-called-boss-whose-standing-in-front-of-me-using-a-hand-to-cover-my-mouth.

"Shh!!!!" He said, "When I let go out your mouth, you'll talk quietly and calmly, understood?"

I nodded my head and he slowly released his hold on my mouth. I breathe in slowly before I semi-yelled at him, "What the _fuck_ are you doing here? Wait! The real question is, where the _fuck _am I?" It took me a couple of seconds before I realized who I had just cursed in front of. My eyes widened and I slapped my hand against my mouth. _I had just cursed in front of my boss-specifically, it was directly to **him**! I could get fired for this! Fuck! Today is definitely **not** my day! _I thought silently, cursing mentally inside my brain-more like arguing with myself.

When I looked up to see his reaction, it was quite the opposite of what I was thinking of. He had this sort of a grin on his face. His cerulean eyes was filled with amusement, but for some odd reason, I thought I saw some tenderness behind those amusement. Arching an eyebrow, I crossed my arms around my chest and using one foot I tapped it, on the soft comfortable pink rug, impatiently.

Crooking his head to one side, he said, "My, my. What _interesting_ words you said. To answer your question, your at my mansion."

"And why am **I **at your mansion? The last thing I remember was that I was at **my apartment!** How in the world did **I get here in YOUR MANSION????**" I yelled angrily, totally forgetting that I had to remained quite.

Again, he had this amused face, but this time, he was laughing. **LAUGHING!** WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS GETTING ME TO **NO WHERE!** Angry that he was still laughing, I marched myself to stand right in front of him. I started poking at him. "**WHAT.** -_poke- _**AM.** -_poke- _**I. **-_poke_ -**DOING. **-_poke- _**AT.** -_poke- _**YOUR MANSION???????**" I was fuming like hell! This guy-boss or not- was getting on my **NERVES!** Realizing at the proximity of how close we were, I jumped-like he was a bug or something- and stepped away from him a couple feet away.

"Why don't you sit down on the bed and I'll explained everything to you? That way, at the end, you'll ask me questions that you wish for them to be answered?" Darien asked, gesturing to the bed. I walked towards the bed and sat down-normally I would just jumped on it, but with my boss around...nah!

"Here's what happened, I was driving home when I stopped by a shop to grabbed _dinner_. As I was about to go into a _shop and purchase my meal,_ I heard a couple of noises coming from a apartment building. Curious I went to go and check it out and I found a couple of hoodlums carrying you out of the building. Seeing that you're unconscious and by the way they were carrying you, I have decided to take some action and gave them a piece of my mind. I brought you back to my mansion hoping that you'll be safe." He finished and I had a sneaky suspicion that it sounds...weird. **[1]**

The whole scenario didn't sound right. But I dismissed the whole thing, seeing that I don't have the strength to argue with my boss. Before I realized anything, my stomach growled–apparently very loud. Damn. I must haven't have anything to eat before I took a nap. Embarrassed at the situation, I looked down–not wanting to look up to see _his_ expression– I could feel some warmth coming up from my neck and spreading around my cheeks. Instead, he looked at me with his warmth feeling that made my stomach churned. He got off from the corner of the bed that he was sitting and headed for the door. Before he left, he said, "I'll get you something to eat. Why don't you lie down or walk around the mansion? You could come down if you like; I'll be getting you something to eat." With that, he walked out of the room.

_Great. Stuck in my boss's mansion with only and unfamiliar area. This is definitely getting me to no where! Enough is enough; I rather walk around the mansion. Explore a bit–like he said. _Getting up from the bed, I walked towards the door and peered down the hallways. It seems that there were a lot of rooms–much to my displeasure. Too hungry to argue with myself, I turned towards my right and walked down the long hall that leads me to who-knows-where it would take me. Along the way, I saw several of paintings or photos of people that I have never seen before–definitely not from the 21st century. Many of them I have seen are a striking resemblance to Darien. A lot of the men had striking midnight hair–except for the clothing. But then I stopped near the staircase and saw a picture of a woman.

She didn't looked like any other ordinary women that I have seen in the other paintings–of course, no offense to my boss's paintings of his ancestors?(Whoever they are.) But, this particular woman had captured my wonder.

"She's very..enchanting. Isn't she?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see Darien standing there. His arms folded behind his back and his eyes on the painting that I was staring at.

"Yes, she is." I said mindlessly; I was so captivated by the painting. _She looks familiar, like I've seen her somewhere, but where? _I looked down at the bottom of the frame that held the picture.

**Serenity Shields**

I widened my eyes, I have heard that name before! I gasped, _The Dream!_ I stared back at the painting; that painting was the same one in my dreams, except that there isn't anybody next to her. The woman detailed long silver locks hair, shimmering down and probably passed her waist. She was dressed in a elegantly dress, and I see no indication of any makeup on her face; which makes her more beautiful. But something didn't quite fit, like something very strange. Didn't that person in that dream called 'Serenity'? Then how come this woman in front of her was the one that's in her dream? _The portrait! _My eyes widened when I realized that for some reason, my mind screamed at the dream that I had dreamed before I somehow round up at my boss's mansion.

"You must be hungry by now Serena. Why don't I show you down to the dinning room so you can have your meal?" My thoughts were snapped when Darien spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts about this woman that's in front of me. _But I have a lot of questions regarding about my dreams; not to mention about this woman!_ My mind screamed but I decided that I should take this a step at a time. _Maybe I can ask Darien about his ancestors. Maybe I can get something out of him that might answer the weird dreams that I have been having lately. _

"Er..sure. Lead the way." I forced myself to be enthusiastic, trying to avert any thoughts of those dreams to distract me from eating a well-balanced meal. I mentally laughed at that.

* * *

As we walked down the spiral staircase that reaches down to the main hall, I was amazed along the way by the paintings of Darien's ancestors, the sculptures of vases, or some other valuable items that was probably centuries years old; especially coming from the Shields' family- seeing that they're line of Shields were traced back to probably the Dynasties! We walked through the main hall and stopped in front of double mahogany doors; Darien opened them and my eyes widened at the sparkling light coming from the lights there were above the dinning table(and let me tell you this; the table was long!) 

The dinning room was marvelous, very elegant and very shiny. There was a warm fireplace brought warmth to the room making me feel at least comfortable. Darien led me to the dinning table where a whole set of plates full of food are settle in front of me. Just looking at them make my stomach growled even louder; what an embarrassment! I heard a low masculine chuckle and my face automatic light into a blush; _Damn, I'll never live this one down. God! If I knew I'll be in this mess, I would've eaten before I took a nap. But nooooooooooooo, I just had to round up in god-knows-how in my boss's mansion, my stomach growling from the lack of energy that my body has. Damnit! _

Darien chuckled again, causing me to stared at him with a confused look on my face. I have probably expected a comment from him but instead he pulled out a chair for me to sit-what a gentlemen. _Hah! _My mind said otherwise, but my stomach kept me from commenting about anything. When I sat down at the chair that Darien had held out for me, I said a quick 'thank you' and my eyes scanned at the several of dishes of food in front of me; some desserts and some other meals looked very delicious. I didn't noticed that Darien had already filled up a plate for me since he broke my trance of thoughts and handed me a plate that's loaded with goodies. Heh!

"Um...thank you Mr. Shields." I said, accepting the given plate, settling it down in front of me. I didn't want to be rude by eating first so I waited for him to load his plate with food, but instead, he said, "Now, didn't we go over the first name basis? You don't need to call me Mr. Shields, call me Darien. Besides, Mr. Shields makes me sound so _old_." A hint of humor was in his voice while he was saying this.

"Sure, M–Darien." I corrected myself before he say anything about being _old_ and all. I mean, judging from the looks of it, he looks pretty young to me–not that I was looking at him like a school girl who has a crush on a boy and would stared at him endlessly, dreaming of the wonders of love. No way; its just plain boss to secretary(personal though) business. In deep thought, I wonder exactly how _old_ he is _exactly_. I mean, he doesn't look that old, but then again who am I to judge my boss? I guess I was staring off to space absently without noticing that I have already put some food in my mouth; out of the blur, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Darien wasn't doing anything. All he was doing was sitting there staring towards my direction and nothing on his plate.

Settling my fork down, I asked him, "Mr–Darien, why aren't you eating?"

He smiled, "I'm not hungry; I had a _snack_ before you have woken up. Help yourself with the food; don't mind me." _He's doing that staring-at-you-that-freaks-you-out. _My conscious told me and I find myself eating very warily. Silence crept between the both of us; only sound was my fork making '_clanking_' sounds against the plate. I decided to break the silence, "So Darien, ...how old are you?" That was the first thing that was on my mind–not to mention the first thing that I have blurted out without thinking. My eyes probably widened before I slapped a hand over my mouth. Before I can apologized, he did surprised me by answering my question.

"I'm _actually_ 25 years old." He chuckled again–probably because my mouth definitely had dropped open for him to see. _25 years old!!!!????? Damn! I thought he was beyond 25! He looks handsome. **AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WHAT AM I THINKING???????–SCRATCH THAT! WHAT AM I SMOKING????? **I really need to breathe. _

"Really? I would've thought you were older than 25 years old." I managed to choke out without any sort of weird sound–but big mistake, **AGAIN**. This time, I was expecting some big coming along.

But, he just laughed. Laughed at what I had just said to him; being older than 25. _I am definitely not gonna live this one through._

"Well, when you put it _that_ way, I guess you could say something along the lines of my age." Darien said, a small glint or amusement in his deep blue eyes. But it wasn't the little reaction that he had, it was what he said that had me puzzled. _What could he possible mean by that?_ Before I could asked him anything, he beat me to it.

"Its almost morning, why don't you go upstairs to the guest room and rest? You don't need to worried about coming into work today–I could excuse you from that, seeing that you probably had a _horrible_ night yesterday." He told me, offering me to stay at his mansion and rest. As much as I like the offer, I guess I should go home to my apartment and change–I wrinkled my noise at the clothes that I am currently wearing.

"Thank you for your hospitalities, but I think I would be fine." I said, getting up from the table quietly–not to mention politely. He got up as well, "No, I insist. It doesn't matter, really."

"Er...no really. It's ok Darien. I have things to do; I planned on coming to work today. So you don't need to worry." I said trying to persuade him to let me go home.

He sighed, and I could've sworn I heard some muttering but all he said was, "Alright Serena. Why don't I get you a ride home? Your home is miles away from here and its hard to get transportation around."

I thought about it, _this is getting me to no where! I mean, I have NO clue where this mansion is located and I think a headache is coming up. Damn it! _

"Ok. Thank you very much Darien. I really appreciated this...er...I guess I'll see you later." _That was lame Serena! You could do better than that!_ I thought with a sign, mentally shaking my head at the prospect of my lame excuse. I hope he doesn't take it offensive.

"Alright. I'll see you later in the office. If you can't come in today, I understand. Why don't I walk you out? My driver should be outside by now." He said, walking up and stood in front of me. He looked like he wanted to do something but I guess he held it back. He gestured to me to followed him, which I complied. He led me back through how we went before when we were going through the main hall and into the dinning room.

While we were walking, I noticed that there wasn't any windows opened. The only light sources was some candlelight or a dimmed lighted lamp hanging around. I noticed that none of the shades were open, not a speck of light which can be eerie. Not even any sight of anybody around the mansion–no maids, no servants, nobody at all around the place. Its like this place was abandoned or something–which can't be because the place looks so clean(yet no maids around) and it looks flourish with this odd smell(cleaning smell probably).

We continued walking until we have reached a place where I see was another similar double door to the dinning room but for some reason I have this fuzzy warmth feeling inside my body. Its like I known this place somewhere, a familiar feeling inside my mind and heart–but that can't be right, seeing that this is my _first time_ here, not to mention that I only got to know my boss for like a day or so. Darn it! Oh well, I'll ignored it this time–seeing what I went through already.

He opened the door for me and I saw that outside was faintly dark, but I could sort of tell that its early in the morning. Probably around 4 or 5am. Considering winter is coming up, the sky sure darkens pretty fast. Oh well–I saw a black car outside the mansion and I realized that it is my ride home. Talk about living large.

I faced Darien, "Thank you very much for your hospitality. I really appreciated what you have done for me. Thank you for rescuing me from whatever-was-kidnaping-me. Um..did you by chance get a good look at my kidnapper? If you did, I should put charges against them seeing–"

"I'm sorry but I didn't get a chance to glanced at your kidnapers. I'm sure that they're probably gone by now; you have to be careful out there. _Especially_ during the nights, you may not know whose lurking in the allies." He said, with this odd sound when he spoke. I tried to recognize it, but all my mind could head towards was anger. Odd. We both _only_ know each other for like a day, but I can't put that in my mind..or in place. I guess this is what I get when I think too much.

"Oh. I guess I should be going now, see you later Darien!" I said and head outside where Darien stayed back–I could sense his eyes burning behind my back(just a feeling). Once I was inside the car I gave the driver my address and the car out of the gates and into the streets. The only odd feeling was that I felt that somebody was staring at me, but when I turned around in the backseat to scan around the area, I saw nobody.

* * *

_His dark indigo eyes surveyed at the retreating car in the darkness. Those eyes were filled with pain; he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to kiss her like he had done so before; those pink lips just begging for him to kiss them, to claim them as his once again. But he held himself back, afraid that he might frighten her in some certain way. Afraid of what might become if she ever found out, but no matter what, he'll always love her forever. _

"_Oh Serenity...you don't know how I'm glad that you're back. We'll become one someday and I'll make sure of that. Don't worry my love, I'm coming for you. Soon, you'll know everything. And we can be together again." He whispered in the mild of darkness; eventually he merged deeper in the dark where nothing can be seen. _

------

--twitching– I am** SO** sorry that I haven't update this story in **8 months.** I have to admit, this story took me a while, but those reviews that you wrote gave me encouragement to regain my ideas and start writing this chapter immediately. I have been stressing to finished this chapter so I can update this before school comes rolling. =) Thank god this chapter is finished! Yeah! Thank you so much for all your reviews!

**[1] **Ok, so it WAS a lame idea..but hey, I am in a SERIOUS case of writers block!

****

**A/N: _One_, **school is about to start for me so I would be **very **busy this year–I'll try to fit in some time to at least update, but I won't guarantee anything; considering the amount of stories that I have to finish. My first priority is to finish **Would You Be Mine? **I want to finish at least one story before I can begin releasing another story that I have been brainstorming. So, I have no clue when this story would be update–I think that the next chapter should be out later on(**No, you don't have to wait another** **8 months for me to update. Haha...**)

**_Two,_** this chapter is **NOT** edited, so please excuse any sign of grammatical/spelling errors. -.-;; I really need a editor–couldn't get a hold of one. Arg!!

Ok, I hope that you enjoyed this installment! =) Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it!

**Eternity's Angel**


End file.
